Ne jamais cesser de croire
by PlumeD'Argent14
Summary: Jane, après la mort de ses parents dans un bombardement, attend Peter tous les soirs à la fenêtre. Peut-être d'autres textes à suivre


Elle avait des souvenirs imprécis de cette fameuse nuit. Des impressions. Des couleurs. Des cris. Mais une chose lui était restée.

La douleur.

La maison des Darling était en un instant devenu la proie des flammes. Les bombes avaient explosé dans un bref sifflement aigu qui lui avait vrillé les tympans. Danny avait hurlé de terreur pendant un long moment, puis s'était tu. Son petit corps tremblant serré contre sa soeur. Cachés dans le sous-sol, ils attendaient la fin du bombardement, ou bien la mort. Elle ne savait plus bien. Et cela lui importait peu, désormais. L'incendie léchait les murs et seule la porte en fer de la cave les empêchaient d'être carbonisés.

De temps à autre, une explosion faisait bouger les fondations, et des fissures s'élargissaient dangereusement. Elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin, priant pour que les attaques cessent. Elle avait tenté de refouler ses larmes, pour paraître forte devant son frère mort de peur. Sans grand succès. Il n'y avait rien à faire, à par attendre... Et espérer.

Puis, après ce qui semblait être une éternité, les sons s'étaient espacés lentement, avant de totalement disparaître. Après avoir calmé les soubresauts de son corps, elle s'était résolue à retourner à l'air libre, certaine que le danger était écarté.

Mais le pire était encore à venir.

Elle avait constaté très vite l'étendue des dégâts. Même en cas d'armistice, la demeure familiale serait inhabitable, vu son état déplorable. Elle serrait encore Daniel contre sa poitrine, calmant ses sanglots. Elle traversa le couloir en cendre, les poutres noircies pendant lamentablement au-dessus de sa tête. Elle s'était précipitée dans le jardin, maintenant semblable à un champ de bataille. Elle avait aperçu l'abri de fortune de ses parents. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Ils avaient survécus.

Elle s'avança en courant, et se figea sur place.

L'abri était certes intact, mais la porte d'entrée avait été emportée par une déflagration. Et sous la carcasse de métal encore fumante, on devinait deux formes humaines familières. Un homme et une femme, selon la carrure de chacun.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier d'horreur. Non. Non!

D'une voix tremblante d'incertitude, Jane Darling murmura:

-Maman? Papa?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Ses évènements s'étaient déroulés un mois auparavant, mais pour Jane, le temps avait disparu. La perte de ses parents lui semblait s'être déroulée la veille. Elle errait sans but, gardant toute son énergie pour continuer à s'occuper de son frère.

Elle ne respirait même plus par envie, mais mécaniquement. Anéantie par la douleur du deuil. Elle continuait de raconter des histoires, utilisant ces brefs moments d'insouciance pour oublier. Dans sa chambre à l'orphelinat, elle rêvait souvent que la porte s'ouvrait à volée, laissant apparaître Wendy et Edward Darling, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Sa mère ouvrait ses bras et la ramenait chez eux, en la suppliant de ne plus jamais lui faire une peur pareille. Et Danny agitait sa poupée de Peter Pan devant ses yeux, tandis qu'elle écoutait avec attention les récits merveilleux sur le jeune garçon.

Peter. Il lui manquait terriblement.

Chaque soir, elle regardait la deuxième étoile à droite en haut du ciel, et se surprenait à espérer apercevoir sa silhouette dans l'obscurité. Elle revoyait sans cesse les plaines exotiques et verdoyantes du Pays Imaginaire et sa mer cobalt, contrastant horriblement avec le gris sombre de Londres et la couleur boueuse de la Tamise.

Elle voulait le revoir. Rien qu'une fois. Revoir ses yeux rieurs et son sourire espiègle, promettant mille jeux et aventures. Revoir ses cheveux roux carotte ébouriffés par le vent lors de ses nombreux vols. Revoir son visage enfantin affichant un air étonné, comme lors de leur première rencontre, ce jour où elle lui avait mis son poing dans la figure sans le vouloir. Elle voulait le revoir.

Rien qu'une fois.

Les cris de Danny coupèrent brutalement ses réflexions. Elle le secoua précipitamment, le sortant de son en murmurant, elle le prit sur ses genoux, et lui raconta comment Peter l'avait sauvée de l'ignoble Capitaine Crochet. Les yeux du bambin se refermèrent doucement, et il céda au sommeil.

Jane s'était mise à l'envier. N'ayant pas voyagé avec elle, il n'avait rien à regretter là-bas. D'un autre côté, il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher, à part elle. En marmonnant un son intelligible, Daniel fit tomber la poupée de son idole par terre. Elle la ramassa et remit le doudou rassurant entre les mains de son frère. Elle en profita pour rajuster la plume du couvre-chef de ce dernier.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et, comme chaque soir, observa le ciel nocturne. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de son ami, ni de Clochette ou des Garçons Perdus.

Elle désirait plus que tout quitter ce monde sombre, et retrouver ses anciens amis. Sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Mais elle en était incapable. Pas sans Danny. Pas sans aide.

Pas sans son aide.

Elle fondit en larmes.

-Peter... Où es-tu?

* * *

Clochette effectuait sa visite quotidienne du monde des humains, en quête d'objets à son goût. Cette fois-ci, elle avait trouvé une boucle d'oreille sertie d'une perle, une drôle d'aiguille biscornue, et du fil de fer. Pas très glorieux, mais elle pourrait toujours s'en servir pour décorer sa chambre de l'Arbre du Pendu. N'importe qui, armé de volonté et d'imagination, pouvait transformer quelque chose d'inutile en un meuble ou un outil sympathique.

Elle voltigea un instant dans les jardins de Kensington, et pouffa de rire devant la statue centrale. Peter aurait été horrifié de voir aussi peu de ressemblance avec lui, ou aurait bien seulement critiqué le mauvais profil de son "double".

Son regard vagabonda par terre, et glissa sur un ruban bleu clair. Les yeux de la fée se mirent à pétiller de joie tandis qu'elle pliait le morceau de tissu. La couleur lui rappelait l'élégante nuisette de Wendy. Ses pensées se portèrent vite sur Jane, qu'elle appréciait plus que sa mère, étant donné qu'elle avait tenté de s'intégrer au groupe des Garçons Perdus, et non de le changer.

Elle s'envola rapidement en direction de la maison de la jeune fille. Elle l'avait emprunté ce chemin des dizaines de fois, lorsque Peter écoutait encore les histoires de Wendy. Elle tourna à l'angle de la rue et s'immobilisa de surprise.

Tout était détruit. Plus de charmant bâtiment londonien. Plus de beau jardin rempli de fleurs et de verdures. Plus de large fenêtre ouverte donnant sur la chambre de Jane. Plus rien, à part des cendres et une fragile carcasse de bois.

Que s'était-il passé?

Sans plus attendre, elle prit la route menant au Pays Imaginaire. Elle devait mettre son ami au courant.

* * *

Elle fut réveillée par un bruit étrange. Un sorte de bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un toquait à sa porte. Mais en pleine nuit qui serait assez dérangé pour venir la voir? Surtout en pleine nuit...

En pleine nuit...

Le bruit en question semblait plutôt venir de la fenêtre, à présent.

Peter...

Peter!

N'osant pas y croire, elle écarta les rideaux et faillit les arracher dans son impatience. Oui, c'était bien lui, en chair et en os. Accompagné de Clochette, qui plus est. Elle sentit des larmes, de joie cette fois-ci, lui monter aux yeux, et l'attira dans une étreinte, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuit pas comme lors de ses nombreux rêves à son sujet.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvée?

-C'est grâce à Clochette. Comme tu l'as sauvée, elle est capable de retrouver ta trace, si besoin est. Et tu as sans doute des problèmes, je me trompe?

La joie de la jeune fille disparut en un instant, comme aspirée par ce triste rappel de sa situation actuelle.

-Je..Ils..

Sans crier gare, Jane éclata en sanglots. Peter écarquilla les yeux, puis la serra contre lui, tandis qu'une vive rongeur se propageait sur son visage. Lui, le grand Peter Pan, héros du Pays Imaginaire, éternel adversaire de l'odieux Crochet, était désarmé par les pleurs d'une fille. Son ennemi l'aurait sans doute trouvé pathétique, à cet instant. Les sanglots finirent par se calmer, et elle lui raconta tout: le bombardement imprévu, la nuit dans la cave, la mort de ses parents. Et aussi le placement dans l'orphelinat désert qu'elle et son frère n'étaient pas près de quitter. Tous les autres avaient été adoptés par des étrangers en mal d'affection. Mais s'occuper de l'éducation de deux enfants...Beaucoup trop compliqué.

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce arrivé?

Essuyant ses yeux rougis, elle lui répondit:

-Ça va faire bientôt un mois. Pourquoi?

-Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon au Pays Imaginaire. Un mois ici, c'est une semaine là-bas, et inversement.

Il baissa la tête, brusquement honteux.

Jane réalisa brusquement qu'il aurait souhaité avoir de ses nouvelles, mais avait jugé qu'il n'en était pas encore temps. Qu'il était encore trop tôt.

-J'aurais dû être là pour t'aider.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle le pensait sincèrement. Tout ce temps, elle avait pensé qu'il l'avait oubliée, mais à présent, elle comprenait qu'il avait voulu la revoir, exactement comme elle.

-Peter.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

-Emmène-nous avec toi, je t'en prie. J'en ai ma claque, du monde des adultes. Ce sont tous des irresponsables, qui brisent les choses puis courent se réfugier derrière leur argent et leurs soi-disant raisons d'État. Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux. S'il-te-plaît..

Il la regarda, totalement incrédule. La fille qui, il y a un mois, était si heureuse de retourner chez ses parents, le suppliait de la ramener dans cet endroit qu'elle avait pourtant souhaité quitter.

Et pourtant...

Il n'avait pas le coeur de refuser.

-Alors on s'en va?

Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Danny le regardait, des étoiles plein les yeux, et tentait en vain d'attraper Clochette avec ses petites mains.

-Attention, Daniel, ce n'est pas un jouet.

-Elle est trop jolie, continua-t-il en regardant la fée se poser sur son nez.

Aussitôt, un voile scintillant recouvrit son corps, qui commença à s'élever dans les airs, tandis qu'il éclatait d'un rire clair.

Dans la nuit, trois silhouettes accompagnées d'un point brillant s'élevèrent dans le ciel, montant toujours plus haut, jusqu'à la deuxième étoile à droite, laissant derrière eux les rues sombres de Londres.

**Voili-voilou. Je suis plutôt fière du texte mais bon.. **

**Je pense écrire d'autres histoires s'il y a des avis favorables.**

**Good bye!**


End file.
